


A Story Told By The Voicemails in Logan's Inbox (LAMP)

by mt_reade



Series: Sanders Sides Short Stories! [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Business Trip, Cell Phones, Fluff and Angst, LAMP/CALM - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Phone Calls & Telephones, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt_reade/pseuds/mt_reade
Summary: I tried something a little different ;)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Thomas Sanders/Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Sanders Sides Short Stories! [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721833
Comments: 42
Kudos: 132





	A Story Told By The Voicemails in Logan's Inbox (LAMP)

**Author's Note:**

> Just for reference, London is 7 hours ahead of the time zone that I wrote this in :)
> 
> You'll see why.

**June 3rd - 3:48 P.M. (At Your Location)**  
 **8:48 A.M. (At Pinned Location: "Home")**  
\---

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Oh, this is a voice message. Whoops! Silly me! Your answering machine always trips me up."

"It's me, Patton. I was just calling to make sure that your plane landed safe and you've gotten to your hotel and everything. So, just call me back when you get this, or when you arrive, or something, yeah?

"Thanks so much! Hope the trip wasn't too crazy. Talk soon!"

\---

 **June 5th - 2:53 P.M. (At Your Location)**  
 **7:53 A.M.(At Pinned Location: "Home")**  
\---

"Heya, Logan! It's me again."

"I know that you're probably sleeping right now, 'cause jet lag and time zones are fickle things, aren't they? But, I wanted to call just to let you know that we love you, and are gonna miss having you at the breakfast table with us-- Well, that is, when the others get up. Missing morning coffee with you, early bird."

"I know that you've only been gone, like, twenty-four hours. But I miss you so much already!"

"Anyway, that's kind of it. Didn't have a real reason to call, just thought I'd let you know I was thinkin' about ya! Love you lots! Buh-bye!"

\---

 **June 6th - 5:07 P.M. (At Your Location)**  
 **10:07 A.M. (At Pinned Location: "Home")**  
\---

"Hey. It's Virgil."

"I know you're probably busy doing business stuff or whatever, but Princey's an idiot and wants to do this stupid-- _thing_ for the show that he's doing and I need you to back me up here. Just give me a call, or even better, call Roman when you get this and talk some sense into him."

"Thanks man. Hope your summit thing is going well. Bye."

\---

 **June 7th - 4:56 A.M. (At Your Location)**  
 **9:56 P.M. (At Pinned Location: "Home")**  
\---

"Hey, Lo! It's Patton, just checking in!"

"How's London? Are you liking it? Is it pretty? I've heard it's beautiful there."

"Are the people nice? How's the food? Oh my goodness, you should send pictures! I bet your hotel room has a great view. I've always wanted to go to London, you know. You'll have to tell me all about it next time we call. I've really enjoyed talking to you every night, by the way. It's really nice to hear your voice."

"Oh! Roman's show opens the weekend after next, and I'm looking at tickets for us to go see it on the computer right now, actually. I know that you weren't really sure on how long your boss would want you to stay, so I was just wondering if you think you'll be back in time to come with us? Just let me know, and I'll get you a seat next to us! I think that-- Virgil what are you still doing awake? It's late!"

"I'm on the phone with Logan."

"I'm sure he's doing great!"

"No, I'm leaving him a voicemail."

"He's probably asleep, Virge, just as you should be!"

"I'll be right up, I promise. Just after I finish--"

"Okay, sounds good. Goodnight, kiddo!"

"Sorry about that. Uh... I don't remember what I was talking about. Well, um, regardless, I hope everything's good with you! We'll talk tomorrow. Love you, bye!"

\---

 **June 7th - 7:12 P.M. (At Your Location)**  
 **12:12 P.M. (At Pinned Location: "Home")**  
\---

"Hiya, Lo! It's Pat! Sorry about that, I _just_ missed your call."

"It's really great that you'll be back for Roman's show! I'll book you a ticket tonight. He'll be so excited to know that you're coming!"

"I hope you're still there, because I was really looking forward to talking to you! But, we're going over to Jan's in about an hour. So call before then if you can?"

"Talk to you soon!"

\---

 **June 8th - 1:08 A.M. (At Your Location)**  
 **6:08 P.M. (At Pinned Location: "Home")**  
\---

"Hey."

"U-Uhm. It's me. Virgil."

"So..."

"This is kind of dumb but like, if you're still awake or whatever, could we, like, talk or something?"

"Just feeling kind of-- y'know. And I don't know what time it is there, but I guess I just thought talking with you might--"

"..."

"Yeah, uh, so call me back if you can. Or want to. You don't have to, or anything. But it'd be cool if-- You know what? I'm just gonna shut up now."

"Call me back if you want to talk. Night, nerd."

\---

 **June 10th - 9:35 P.M. (At Your Location)**  
 **2:35 P.M. (At Pinned Location: "Home")**  
\---

"Hello, Logan. It's Janus."

"I've called seven times, in case you weren't aware. I hope that whatever you're doing is important."

"I'm calling in regards to your printer. The one at the firm is broken, and I'm sure you'll be shocked to hear that I _really_ want to have to pay fifteen cents a page for some of the files that I need printed for my next case by getting them printed at the _library_."

"But I've been made aware that you have a rather nice one at yours and the others' apartment. Would you mind if I used it, _just this once_?"

"Feel free to continue to not answer your phone. This case certainly isn't _time sensitive_ or anything. Courts are reputable for their _patience_."

"I'm just kidding. You know I love you."

"Thank you, Logan. I trust that London is treating you well."

\---

 **June 12th - 2:56 P.M. (At Your Location)**  
 **7:56 A.M. (At Pinned Location: "Home")**  
\---

"Good morning, kiddo! Well, I guess it's afternoon for you, huh?"

"Virgil was telling me about your big meeting today. Very exciting, I hope it goes well!"

"I'm driving Roman to his dress rehearsal right now, 'cause we're a week away from opening night next Saturday. So I have you on bluetooth. Say hi, Roman!"

"Hey there, calculator watch!"

"Ro, wish him luck at his big meeting!"

"Uh, good luck at your meeting. Also answer my text, you hooligan!"

"Okay, well-- We love you, and miss you, and all of that good stuff! Take care, okay? Bye now!"

\---

 **June 13th - 8:24 A.M. (At Your Location)**  
 **1:35 A.M. (At Pinned Location: "Home")**  
\---

"Hey, kiddo! It's me."

"I'm sure that you just forgot to call tonight, or were busy doing fun London things. So don't worry, I'm not upset or anything at all! We'll just talk tomorrow."

"I hope your meeting went well, anyways! Can't wait to hear all about it!"

"I'm going to go to bed now, though. It's late. We'll talk later."

"Goodnight, Logan!"

\---

 **June 13th - 10:52 P.M. (At Your Location)**  
 **3:52 P.M. (At Pinned Location: "Home")**  
\---

"Hello there, it is I, Roman."

"I know that I'm not really one to call you, or you, me. However, Patton told me about what your boss said in that meeting yesterday, about you having to stay a bit longer?"

"I just wanted you to hear from me that it's alright, I don't mind."

"It's just a silly old play, anyways. Not a big deal. I know that this trip could mean a lot for your career, so it's a good thing that you're staying."

"Don't worry about your ticket or anything of the sort. Remus said that he'll drive down and see it. I'm honestly not so sure how I feel about him staying here, but he's my brother, so-- Oh, you won't mind if he stays in your room while he's here, would you?"

"Yeah, just uh-- let me know."

"You still haven't answered my text, by the way."

"Uh-- Don't think I haven't noticed, Captain Cyborg!"

"Although, I'd prefer it if you called me back. After spending two weeks with just Vee and Padre for company-- It's not that I'm missing the never-ending sound of your voice, or anything. I just thought we should catch up!"

"Okay, that's all I had to say, I believe. À bientôt, Brainiac!"

\---

 **June 15th - 5:22 A.M. (At Your Location)**  
 **10:22 P.M. (At Pinned Location: "Home")**  
\---

"Hiya Logan, uh-- it's me. Patton."

"I know that you're probably super duper asleep right now, because it's late here, and even later there."

"The other two have headed to bed for the night. Did so about an hour ago, actually."

"Um-- I'm reading the article they published about your summit online! It looks like it's going really well! Have you seen it? Your picture with your boss looks so good! You look really smart, and happy. It's so nice to see that you're enjoying it. You've always been so passionate about your work, it's so great that all of it is paying off."

"Did you know that they wrote this article? I just don't remember you telling me about it-- Not that you had to, if you did! You don't have to tell lil' old me about everything. But, I thought I'd say something, you know, in case you didn't know. So you could see it?"

"You do look really good in this picture, Lo. Is that a new tie? I've never seen it before. It's very _tie_ -lish."

"..."

"I don't really know why I'm calling. I knew that you'd be sleeping."

"..."

"Well, anyway, I know that you've been really busy, and haven't had much time to call home lately. But, I don't have work tomorrow, so I'm free all day! Just give me a holler whenever. I'll be here. I'd love to hear about all of the fun adventures you're having!"

"I should go."

"We love you. We miss you!"

"Sweet dreams, sleepyhead. Goodnight."

\---

 **June 16th - 6:43 A.M. (At Your Location)**  
 **11:43 P.M. (At Pinned Location: "Home")**  
\---

"Hi, kiddo."

"Didn't hear from you today. That's okay, you're up doing important things and all that. But I'm going to bed now, so I won't be able to talk again until the morning. Just, in case you intended on... um... calling."

"I'm very proud of you and all the work you're doing."

"Talk soon!"

\---

 **June 18th - 8:13 P.M. (At Your Location)**  
 **1:13 P.M. (At Pinned Location: "Home")**  
\---

"Hey. It's Virgil, just checking in."

"Haven't heard from you in a while. Just wanted to make sure you're doing okay, and everything."

"Yeah."

"Okay, that's it. Call me back. Or text me. Whatever."

\---

 **June 18th - 11:49 P.M. (At Your Location)**  
 **4:49 P.M. (At Pinned Location: "Home")**  
\---

"Hey, still haven't heard back."

"Dude, I'm starting to get a little worried. I know that you're busy with your work stuff, but just shoot me a text or something."

"Help a guy out, y'know?"

\---

 **June 20th - 7:27 P.M. (At Your Location)**  
 **12:27 P.M. (At Pinned Location: "Home")**  
\---

"--oman, kiddo, I'm fine."

"I just like hearing his voice."

"No, just the answering machine."

"It's still his voice, though."

"I _have_ heard from him! He sent me a text just yesterday."

"It just said he was in a meeting, and couldn't talk."

"Roman, this summit is a big deal for him. It's important that we support him."

"It's not his fault. He's only been gone a few weeks. I'm just very emotional!"

"Well, I certainly miss him more than-- It's just me being me! Really, kiddo, it's okay!"

"..."

"What--? Oh, goodness, it's still on."

"I'll just text him and tell him not to listen to--"

\---

 **June 25th - 3:05 A.M. (At Your Location)**  
 **8:05 P.M. (At Pinned Location: "Home")**  
\---

"Hello, Logan."

"It's Janus."

"Your roommates came over for dinner tonight, Remus too. He's staying an extra week, apparently."

"I know that this perhaps is not my place, however..."

"I have to say, I am a little concerned."

"I'm aware that you are busy, but it is very clear that your lack of communication has resulted in some rather negative side-effects on your-- _our_ friends."

"I do hope it's not too much to ask for you to spare _two minutes_ to call them back."

"From what I've heard, you're not oblivious to this. I hope that the lower altitude hasn't thrown off your perspective on whether this work is just so incredibly important that you can't put it aside for a second long enough to talk to your friends."

"If you get this, don't call me. Call them."

"Because you clearly don't have enough time for all of us."

"Goodnight, Logan."

\---

 **June 26th - 6:38 P.M. (At Your Location)**  
 **11:38 A.M. (At Pinned Location: "Home")**  
\---

"Hello? Logan?"

"Oh, it's a voice message. Gosh, you'd think I'd have heard it enough to stop letting that answering machine get me."

"I'm sorry I missed your call! Is everything okay? Are you alright?"

"Roman? Oh, no I'm just leaving a message for Lo--"

"It's not hopeless, he called me first--"

"..."

"You take that back!"

"Right now, Roman! Take it ba--"

\---

 **July 2nd - 9:59 P.M. (At Your Location)**  
 **2:59 P.M. (At Pinned Location: "Home")**  
\---

"Hey, it's Virgil. Are you getting these--?"

"Remus, don't--! God damnit."

\---

 **July 2nd - 10:14 P.M. (At Your Location)**  
 **3:14 P.M. (At Pinned Location: "Home")**  
\---

"Hi, sorry about that."

"But Logan, I'm getting sick of this. Answer your fucking phone."

\---

 **July 4th - 4:47 A.M. (At Your Location)**  
\---

"Heya, Lolo!"

"I'm just calling to say that I really enjoyed talking to you today! Even if it was just over text, it's really good to hear from you!"

"We-- I miss you tons."

"So thank you for reaching out! You should be coming home in a few days now, right? Unless there's another surprise extension. I'm so excited to see you!"

"Anyway, that's it. Talk later!"

"Bye!"

\---

 **July 6th - 10:02 P.M. (At Your Location)**  
\---

"Hello."

"It's Roman, in case you didn't know. I wouldn't be surprised if you've forgotten what my voice sounds like."

"So."

"..."

"Were you just not going to tell us?"

"Is that it?"

"Just drop off the grid, with your promotion in hand? Stay in London and just hope we wouldn't notice your absence?"

"Well, you didn't account for the fact that _we_ actually _care_ about the wellbeing and whereabouts of our friends."

"..."

"Opening night was great, for the record. So was closing. _Thanks for asking._ "

"..."

"You should see Patton. Did you know that he's been eating Crofters?"

"No, you didn't."

"I know you didn't. How would you?"

"But he is. Goes through a jar a day, at least. Puts it on his toast. In his cookies. In his tea. Sometimes, he just eats it straight."

"For a refresher, because I wouldn't be surprised if you forgot, Patton doesn't _like_ Crofters."

"You know who does?"

"Although, honestly, maybe the new-and-improved _CEO Logan_ doesn't have time for fruit spreads. Hard to tell."

"You've only been gone a month, and yet the news articles seem to be talking about a completely different person than who I knew."

"You better fix this, HAL 9000."

\---

 **July 10th - 4:38 P.M. (At Your Location)**  
\---

"Hi, Logan. It's Patton, again."

"I-- Huh? Oh, no one."

"Roman, wait--"

"--ive me that."

"..."

"Of course. Pat, you _have to stop_ calling him. He's not going to answer."

"..."

"What did you just press, Roman? Did you hang up?"

"Uh... yeah. I did. Because you're killing yourself over this, Pat."

"Well, I can't just give up on him! He's our _friend_."

"He's not coming back. I'm sorry."

"How can you _say that_ , Roman? Of course he's coming back--!"

"He took the promotion, Patton."

"..."

"...What? How do you know that?"

"He used my computer and email when his broke in the winter, remember? I still get the company newsletter every month."

"...And it said--?"

"Yeah."

"..."

"He wa-asn't going to tell us?"

"..."

"E-Excuse me, please. I need a minute."

"Patton, wait--!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well, I hope you're happy. Good luck at your _meeting,_ Logan."

\---

 **August 28th - 3:52 A.M. (At Your Location)**  
\---

"Hello, Logan. This is Janus."

"It's been some time, I know."

"..."

"You know, I've been where you are. This is what you've always wanted. You're the top of the totem pole. You've worked so hard for this, and you promised yourself that you would never let anything get in the way, even your friends. Because this is what you wanted, right?"

"I've made that choice."

"There's a reason that I live alone."

"But, I promise you, that it wasn't worth it. Not any of the elite prosecutions that I got ever made up for it. I miss him more than anything, even today."

"You may be wondering why I'm telling you this now."

"It's been weeks since you received that promotion. You've made your choice."

"The truth is, your friends just left. They were over for lunch, the three of them."

"They offered me your room."

"I told them that I'd have to think about it. However, I'll be going over for movie night on Friday, and I'll have to give them an answer then, before they renew the rent."

"I promise you, I want nothing more than to not be alone in this house anymore."

"Don't make the same mistake that I did."

\---

 **September 17th - 4:01 P.M. (At Your Location)**  
 **4:01 P.M. (At Pinned Location: "Home")**  
\---

"Hey, nerd. It's Virge."

"I hope that work was good, and--"

"Huh? It's Logan, I'm leaving him a message."

"Oh yeah, I can put it on speaker. Hold on one sec."

"..."

"There. Okay, you're good. Go ahead, Pat."

"Hiya Logan! Would you mind stopping for milk on your way home? I need it for the macaroni--"

"Oh, is that specs? While he's at it, tell him to get--!"

"Shut up, Roman. We're not buying any more of that _edible glitter_ shit _._ "

"Augh! I wasn't going to ask for that!"

"You weren't?"

"No! I was going to ask for-- uh, more coffee filters."

"But, Rolo, didn't we just buy a whole package of those last time we went grocery shopping?"

"...You can never be too sure! Trust me, I'm doing this for Logan. You know how woeful he gets when he doesn't have his morning coffee."

"Yeah, right. Whatever. Anything else that you need, Pat?"

"Hm... Nope! I think that's it. Drive safe, Lo! We love you!"

"Te veré pronto, bookworm! Oh, but if you _did_ happen upon some edible glitter--!

"Yeah, yeah. See you when you get home, Logan."

"Ach--! Rude."

"Bye."

"Farewell!"

"See you soon, kidd--!"

\---


End file.
